The seer and the Veil
by Antonmaslo
Summary: <html><head></head>Flametail, a dogfox seer torn from his home by war and plagued by the racism of the goodbeasts, how will he adjust. Set in the time before and during Outcast of Redwall.</html>
1. Chapter 1

I look back as I run looking for my persuers. The small band of murderers and thieves that killed my family. I turn back to look where I am going and run straight into a branch. The sting of it whipping across the face is agonizing. I stumble into a field of wonderfull spring flowers. Two creatures, a mousemaid and an otter, look up at me in surprise.

" Run!", I shout and point to the big redbrick house. As I say this an arrow whizzes by. Followed by another that takes me in the hip. I continue to run and grimace at the pain. I look back again and see the gang of weasels. I draw a power up within myself, a power showed to me by my mother. And fire a blast of thick smoke from my hands obscuring the vision of the archers. As I do this I feel my energy being drained by the power of casting and stumble. I fall exhausted and on the edge of consciousness outside the gates of the great redstone abbey. Then I feel strong arms grip my shoulders a heave me up and past the abbey threshold before all goes dark.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to the noise of footsteps and talking.

"Yes Skipper I do believe he is about to wake and as soon as he does I'm sure he'll be quite hungry so I thought I'd bring him a bit of soup and some oat farls.", two creatures walk in, a mouse and an otter. The kindly mouse maid asks,"Oh, you're awake would you like something to eat?" I reply,"Yes thank you, how long have I been out? And where am I?"

"Well matey you're in the Abbey O' Redwall. And, you've been out for three days. My name Skipper by the way, you can just call me skip though.", says the burly otter. I take the tray of food and begin answering the questions they throw at me.

"So, where do you come from and, why are you not… well, a vermin as one is typically considered?", asks the mouse maid. I answer between bites," My name is Flametail the Seer, I am the son of Mavella and Skyfire of the North Coasts. For, the reason i am not a vermin that is a long story which I will tell you. It begins up the coast from a famed Mountain of Badger Lords and hares. At the time no badger lord resided. But, the fighting hares were still perilous enough to take on a horde of over twelve score and win. My mother and I were two of the thirteen survivors. None of the survivors were warriors. Most were elderly or mothers. The hares slew them all, except me. To take a child's life they said was against their code of honour. So they gave me to a gruff old sea otter by the name of Feldsparr. He said he'd raise me as a son on his boat called the Rusty Keel. A lie, I was treated as a slave and naught more. I would clean the boat from sunrise to noontide then get a few scraps of bread and a cup of water. afternoons he would often pull ashore at his 'cove' where several of his friends would board and get drunk with him. One of these moments I came in at the wrong time and to teach me a lesson he threw me over the edge, I could not swim. At the last second he pulled me out by my tail, a couple of his friends thought this a hilarious sport so continued tossing me in and pulling me out until, they forgot and I slowly began to drown. His boat drifting off on the tide out to sea. I believe it was the best thing that happened to me so far in my life that I was rescued by an old ottermum who'd brought her young ones down to bathe at the cove. She saved me and raised me as though I was her own. And, soon I had grown be strong and a fully mature dogfox. The other otters in her caln thought me a vile vermin and never trusted me, leading myself to become a hermit living near the village but, far away enough I was not disturbed. Now, about three days ago just before I ran into you my village was attacked. those villains chasing me were the ones who… who murdered my entire clan including my brothers and sisters. And, my dear old mother. You know the rest."


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Redwall. These chapters are currently taking place as Skarlath & Sunflash the Mace are roaming the countryside after Swartt. Constructive criticism on how to improve this fanfiction would be much obliged. Also, if you have a suggestion for what to happen in the future of this story please comment.**

**After I recovered my stay in the Abbey was nice but filled with suspicion. The other Redwallers would always treat me with kindness yet they would also turn to me whenever there was a thing gone missing. several seasons passed and I soon found that I far preferred the company of others than living on my own. A young mousemaid and mole, Bryony and Togget became a dear friend as well as the abbess and the Badgermum Bella. One day, early in the spring season, a great bird by the name Skarlath came to the Abbey telling of a great vermin horde. So, I the squirrels and otters set were to drive them away. The feast of heroes was not something I much wanted to miss but, the good ol' Friar Bunifold promised a feast for our victory. So I, Skipperjo, Sumin and, Redfarl set off into the woods to drive the vast horde of Swartt Sixclaw away from the Abbey.**


End file.
